Peter the Snowman
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: High King Peter? Haven't seen him, but look over there is Peter the Snowman. Why don't you go say hello?


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: High King Peter? Haven't seen him, but look over there is Peter the Snowman. Why don't you go say hello?

A/N: Pure fluff piece that is all WillowDryad's idea...and, I couldn't resist such a plump plot bunny. Hope you enjoy it! This is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe but can be read as a standalone.

**Peter the Snowman**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

20 Yule 1002

Lucy ran out of the Cair with a laugh. She spun in a circle and grabbed Peter and Kat's hands, tugging them along behind her as she dashed for the clearing with the largest snowdrifts. "Come on! Come on!"

Peter laughed, "All right, Lu, we are coming." He suddenly ran forward and scooped her up, tossing her over his shoulder after breaking Kat's grip on her hand. "Now, Lu, we can hurry!" Lucy let out a shrieking laugh as Peter started running through the snow with Kat right behind him.

He finally set her down and Lucy immediately hit him in the face with the snowball Kat had handed her. He laughed, "Oh is that how it's going to be today? I'm going to- Ow!" Lucy giggled again as Kat hit Peter in the back of the head with another snowball. Kat smirked when her big brother glared at her, but then Lucy threw another snowball that hit him right in the center of his back. Her big brother spun around and Kat hit him with the next snowball. Lucy giggled as she and Kat kept pelting Peter with their snowballs until he finally held his hands up, "I surrender! I have been overwhelmed by your mastery of these snow weapons. I surrender!"

Kat looked at her, "What say you, Lucy? Shall we accept his surrender?"

Lucy pretended to think about, "Well, I'm sure there are actually rules about surrender, aren't there, Kat?"

Peter looked at Kat who was tapping her finger against her chin in mock contemplation before she shrugged, "I didn't brush up on the rules of snowball battles, but he looks a wee bit pink so I think we should be letting him surrender."

Lucy laughed at the face Peter made, which caused him to fall over after Kat hit him in the face with a snowball. She loved it when her brothers were able to come play with her. Well, Edmund was just watching everything because he had slipped during training the day before and landed badly, dislocating his right shoulder, which resulted in first Kat popping his shoulder back in place and then Alithia forbidding any training or strenuous activity and no lifting with his arm. She waved at where Edmund was standing next to Oreius and he gave her a tiny wave back. Then, she ran over to where Kat was standing and tugged on her arm so she would bend down where Lucy could whisper, "Let's turn Peter into a snowman!"

Kat laughed then nodded. But, Peter suddenly lunged at Lucy before she could ask Kat how they could do it. She ran away from him shrieking with laughter, barely noticing how Kat had begun to mirror Peter's movements. Then, she saw Kat running ahead and to the right of her toward a huge pine tree. She looked over her shoulder and laughed as she realized Peter hadn't noticed Kat at all, "You can't catch me!"

Peter started taking longer steps, "Just wait and see!" He chased her right under the heavy snow-covered branches of the pine tree.

Lucy looked up and shouted, "Now!" She raced out from under the tree branches and turned to see Peter look up. His eyes widened as the whole tree seemed to shake and then snow just flooded over him as the tree branches sprang back up free of all their snow. Kat leapt out the tree and quickly cleared the area around the pile of snow covering Peter. Lucy ran forward, "Don't move Peter! You're going to be our new snowman!" Kat grinned at her as they heard a muffled groan and then they began to pat down the snow and scrape and pad until they had a perfect Peter snowman.

Lucy giggled as Edmund walked over to poke at Peter a couple times before he declared, "I say the resemblance is simply astonishing, Lu. We should use this method more often."

She giggled again when a low growl came from Peter the snowman. "Oh, wait! Don't move, Peter, we need to get Susan to come see too. Edmund, go get Susan and hurry!" Edmund snickered then jogged toward the Cair.

Kat reached up and dusted some extra snow off the top of Peter the snowman's head before General Oreius called, "Sepphora. A word."

Lucy hid her grin as Kat rolled her eyes, "A word, more like a score or so about what I shouldn't have done that both the Kentauri and I knew I was going to do anyway. I'll be back, Lucy. Peter, no moving about, just remember you're a good little snowman who's frozen to the ground."

Peter the snowman growled something again that sounded a lot like "not funny" to Lucy's ears anyway. She giggled again as Kat managed to walk back over just as Edmund came back with Susan trailing him. She clapped her hands, "Susan! Susan, come look at our new snowman!"

Susan gasped in surprise, "Why it's Peter!"

Lucy and Kat glanced at Edmund who shook his head slightly before he spoke up, "Yes, don't you think it's a good replica, Su?"

Lucy's eyes widened as she realized Susan thought Peter the snowman was really a snowman. Susan walked in a wide circle around him before she smiled and clapped, "This is marvelous, Lu! Has Peter seen it? He really should, you know."

Lucy grinned, "Susan, would you step a little closer to Peter the snowman? Does he look right when you're standing close to him?"

Susan stepped close to Peter the snowman. Lucy, Kat, and Edmund all stepped back. Peter the snowman lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Susan in a huge snowy hug. Susan shrieked!

Lucy started giggling and then Edmund and Kat started to laugh too as they watched the snow fall from Peter's very red face right before Susan smacked him on the arm. "Shame on you. You scared the life out of me." He laughed and held up his hands in surrender as she smacked him again then spun to point at Lucy, Kat, and Edmund. "And you three ought to be ashamed of yourselves for pulling me away from all the work I have to do to get the Cair ready for the Christmas festivities just so I can get a snowy hug from Peter the snowman." She paused and Lucy could see her big sister was trying not to laugh or smile. Then Susan just shook her head and laughed, "Well, I know Peter's frozen through after playing a snowman, so let's go inside and have some hot chocolate before we all get frostbite."

Lucy was still giggling at the memory of Susan's shriek when she and her siblings curled up, sipping their hot chocolate, as they stayed in her parlor. She looked out the window where the snow had started to fall again and decided that this was one of the best days ever. If Christmas were even half as wonderful, she knew it would be one of the best Christmases ever. She wondered when Peter would let her turn him into a snowman again.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! I blame WillowDryad for this silliness...and Poppy. ;) Inside jokes aside, I hope you enjoyed this Christmas-themed oneshot. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**


End file.
